Mr.Wonderful
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Jyoumi, hace 2 meses que pensé que no escribiría nada de esta pareja, pero me vino la inspiración. Para los que odien el Jyoumi....Umi....el final no es lo que piensan!!!, No se preocupen compañeros, nadie muere, ni sale herido o algo feo, de menos de


Disclaimer: La canción de Mr.Wonderful no me pertenece, le pertenece a Smile.dk, Digimon tampoco me pertenece, si lo hiciera, el hijito de Jyou sería mío también.  
  
Este es mi primer song-fic, esta canción la adoro, era la única canción que bailaba en el DDR, y es muy linda, espero que les guste, es desde el punto de vista de Mimi.  
  
Mr. Wonderful  
  
Hace una semana que rompí con Michael, no es posible que haya estado con ese idiota, debía haber escuchado a Jyou, el se preocupaba por mí, y sabía que Michael no era bueno para mí.  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Mimi, antes que nada quiero que sepas, que te quiero y aprecio mucho, se que esto no te va a agradar mucho, pero, Michael no es bueno para ti " me dijo Jyou, yo ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí cuando estábamos en el Digimundo, yo de necia creía que el aún me quería "Eso lo dices solo porque estás celoso"  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me  
  
= Un Mes Después =  
Siempre estuviste ahí con migo, cuidándome, aunque yo no lo supiera, porque no me importaba, sentía que tu eras menos que yo, que yo no debía estar con tigo, sentía que solo debía estar junto a Matt, y a la gente más de mi nivel social, que equivocada estaba.  
  
= Un Mes Después, Mimi está de vuelta en Japón =  
Cuando regresé a Japón, fuiste el único que me fue a recoger al aeropuerto, pudiste leerme, y supiste que estaba triste, me llevaste a tu departamento, me preguntaste que pasó y me escuchaste, me consolaste como nadie más, ni siquiera mis padres lo habían hecho, cuando estaba en tus brazos me sentí como si nunca hubiera visto o sentido maldad, después me diste un beso en la frente, y me dijiste que todo estaría bien.  
  
  
Hold me  
I wanna feel your arms around me  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
Kiss me  
Cause only you can make me happy  
Ooh na na na  
  
= 1 año después =  
Hoy conocí a tu novia, era una chica muy linda, y tu te vez muy feliz con ella, ella hace lo que pueda para que salgamos los 3 juntos, y parece que quiere entablar una buena relación de amistad. Eso es lo que tu te mereces, una chica linda y simpática, no una caprichosa como yo.  
  
A lo largo de este año he aprendido a quererte, no sólo como una amiga, o una hermana, sino como algo más, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si no hubiera sido tan siega., tan superficial y vana.  
  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Oh! Mr. Wonderful  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Are you for real  
Oh na na heya heya  
It's not impossible  
Oh na na heya heya  
Oha aha ah  
  
= 3 años después =  
Ya tienes 19 años, y yo 17, aún estás con tu novia, han estado juntos por 4 años, hoy es su boda, como me gustaría que tu fueras mi hombre, mi hombre maravilloso, eso es lo que nadie más que tú ha podido ser a pesar de que han pasado 4 años.   
  
He ido de relación en relación, pero ninguna puede hacer que te olvide.  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me  
  
= 2 años después =  
Ahora es mi turno de casarme, me presentaste con tu mejor amigo. Tu eres el padrino, a pesar de que yo se que no es a ti a quien debo darle el sí, siento que eso es lo que debo hacer.   
  
Este amigo tuyo es muy parecido a ti, pero nunca como el original. Cuando lo abrazo, no siento lo mismo que aquella vez que me consolaste. Si tan solo supieras lo que sienta, si te lo hubiera dicho, no estaría pasando por esto. El que se supone debe ser el mejor día de mi vida está siendo el peor. Estoy de blanco en una iglesia, y tu de etiqueta, en el altar, el mismo altar, y no es junto a ti junto a quien pasaré el resto de mi vida.  
  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're so incredible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Wonderful to me  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
Oh you're irresistible  
Hey Mr. Wonderful,  
A miracle to me  
  
= 5 años después =  
Me divorcié, no puede evitarlo, no dejo de pensar en ti, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, siempre que te veo con Tsukumi, así tan feliz, sonriendo, como nunca me sonreíste a mí, o a nadie, se nota que la amas mucho.  
  
Se que estás muy ocupado, pero necesito hablar con alguien.   
  
Estoy en tu casa, Tsukumi no está, pasa lo mismo que pasó cuando volví a Japón, vuelves a consolarme, a abrazarme, y hacerme sentir como si nada hubiese pasado. Se que siempre te tendré con migo, aunque no sea como compañero de vida, pero por lo menos te tengo como amigo, puedo seguir amándote si n que lo sepas, pero me gustaría decirte que te eres un milagro para mí.  
  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na, ooh na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na Ooh na na  
A miracle to me  
Ooh na na heya heya  
Ooh na na na  
A miracle to me  
  
FIN  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notes de la Autora:  
Jaja, que les parece, 2 fics en 2 días!!!!!!  
Espero que les haya gustado, y al que no, pues lo siento mucho, es mi primer song-fic, y créanme que es mucho más dificil de lo que yo creía, además con una canción tan repetitiva, y dos ideas diferentes, uff, habría sido más f´cil usar la de "luv to me"*, aunque esa es una canción que habla por si sola(no si la escuchas)  
  
REVIEW  
  
* Dj. Kazu/ tiger Yamato, DDR 3rd Mix  



End file.
